The Fox and The Shinigami
by Vexic929
Summary: What would happen if a demon were to contract with a reaper? A request for Blazethecat321 from deviantART using her OC Sabrina and the OC she bought from me, Avery.


「キツネは彼の髪皮を変更します、でも彼の習慣を変更ではない。」  
"The fox changes his fur but not his habits"

The ageless demon sighed as he changed, once again, back to his natural form and stepped away from the lifeless body before him. He watched with disinterest as the contract mark faded from his arm—one of many covering his body.

_Yet another dreadfully boring human soul; granted, he was one of the more interesting I've encountered, but still terribly dull. _

He sighed again and glanced at the other contracts.

_It doesn't appear they require my assistance for the moment; perhaps I can find another to form a contract with in the meanwhile. _

Nonchalantly, he turned on his heel and headed out, his thoughts swimming with ideas on how to satisfy the other souls to perfection. His thin lips turned down into a frown.

_Such boring souls; so tasteless, so thin._

A familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts.

_Who is that? _He pondered, walking briskly towards the origin.

_It sounds so…_the scent of a soul wafted into his nostrils, seemingly from the same place…_delectable._

The demon fox quickened his pace; perhaps such a soul would make things more interesting for a change. He couldn't remember ever finding a soul so seemingly appetizing though it held an air of familiarity he couldn't place. Something wasn't quite right.

_No matter_, he thought.

_I shall find out soon enough._

He located the soul and hastily pulled it into his world.

_No need to give anyone else the chance to take such a contract,_ he thought.

He glanced down at the soul before him, citrine eyes noting that she was female and that her body language seemed far less confused than most.

_Curious_…

The girl—for she seemed far more like a girl than a woman—looked up at him, her eyes locking with his.

"Demon!" She squeaked.

His eyes widened just a fraction in response as he took in her appearance.

"Shinigami," he countered, almost sounding surprised himself.

"I must admit," he began, "when I sensed such an interesting soul begging for help, finding a reaper was the furthest thing from my expectations."

She sputtered out something akin to an explanation and he just chuckled.

"Don't try to hide it, I can tell you're desperate. What is it you want, exactly? Revenge? A companion? A _friend_?" He sneered and she fell silent, her expression showing that that was exactly what she wanted.

"Well, I can't tell you how good of a companion or friend I will be, demons are not known for such things, you know. However," he suddenly appeared behind her, making her jump, "_revenge_ is something of a specialty of mine."

She looked at him with a countenance of uncertainty and he continued on.

"I can feel how angry you are. That master of yours was quite precious to you; don't you want to let those who murdered him have a taste of your pain? Don't you want to watch as they writhe in absolute agony? Don't you want them to suffer as much as you have? I can make it happen, you need only ask."

"But…what about—"

"You're worried someone will find out," he smirked.

"What would those in the dispatch have to say if they found out one of their own was not only working with but _contracted to_ a demon? They already think less of you for being a woman—females don't often work in the field, isn't that right? That's what you're thinking, is it not?"

She nodded slightly.

"Please, don't insult me. I am perfectly capable of hiding in the shadows; I've hidden countless contracts from prying eyes for centuries. The fact that these are reapers I must hide it from merely makes it all the more entertaining."

She considered this as she watched him circle her. Could a reaper really contract a demon? Could a demon truly eat the soul of a reaper? She wasn't sure.

She looked him up and down trying not to show fear and something peculiar about him struck her, "aren't you already contracted?"

He looked disdainfully at the visible contracts, "such trivial things could hardly be considered such but, yes, I am; many times over."

She looked confused, "but…I thought demons could only have one contract at a time."

He chuckled, "forming more than one contract is typically avoided for fear of conflicting orders but it is, indeed, possible."

"Well, if you've so many, what's so special about mine?"

"What a ridiculous question; you are a shinigami. Not one demon has ever contracted with the likes of you before. I could contract thousands of souls at once and, despite my many contracts, I would hardly be any different from the next demon."

He placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, "but a reaper's soul…that is a rare thing to take indeed; and for a reaper to willingly relinquish it? Even better; yes, you are quite the treasure."

She gulped nervously.

"Now, have we got a deal?"

She thought for a moment, "yes, demon. I will form a contract with you…but you must do everything I ask; not just claim my revenge for me."

He smiled viciously, "yes, my lady."

* * *

**If the Japanese in the title is wrong PLEASE correct me! I'm not fluent so there may be some errors. ^^'**


End file.
